rockportfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc Farhunter
Orc Farhunter CR 11 XP 12,800 NE Medium humanoid (Orc) Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft., scent; Perception +19; Aura attraction (50 ft.), elusive (75 ft.) DEFENSE AC 23, touch 14, flat-footed 19 (+7 armor, +2 shield, +4 Dex) hp 161 (14d10+84); regeneration 5 (good weapons, good spells) Fort +15, Ref +19, Will +11; +2 vs. enchantment spells DR 10/good; Immune curse effects, disease, poison; Resist acid 10, electricity 10; SR 22 OFFENSE Speed 35 ft., climb 20 ft. Melee 2 large mwk estocs +26 (2d6+12/15-20 plus poison), snare +19 (2d8+6 plus grab and poison) Special Attacks dual wielder, infused weapons, engulf (Snare - 2d6+12 acid damage, AC 13, 18 hp) STATISTICS Str 34, Dex 18, Con 23, Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 18 Base Atk +14; CMB +28 (+32 grapple); CMD 42 (can’t be tripped) Feats Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Estoc), Improved Critical (estoc), Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Shield Focus, Unhindering Shield, Weapon Focus (estoc) Skills Acrobatics +17, Bluff +18, Climb +19, Intimidate +17, Knowledge (planes) +13, Perception +15, Sense Motive +19, Stealth +9, Swim +9; Languages Common, Orc; SQ Powerful Build SPECIAL ABILITIES Attraction Aura (Su) An orc farhunter exudes a 50-foot aura whenever it remains motionless for at least 1 round. All creatures that enter this area must make a DC 21 Will save to avoid being compelled to move toward the farhunter's location. If the farhunter moves, the effect ends for all currently affected creatures. This is a mind-affecting compulsion. The save DC is Charisma-based. Dual Wielder (Ex) An orc farhunter does not take a penalty on attack or damage rolls when attacking with two weapons. Engulf (Ex): At the beginning of the orc farhunter's turn, it can attempt a combat maneuver check against any creatures grappled by its snare (as though attempting to pin them). If it succeeds, the target is engulfed by the snare and takes snare damage. Targets of large size or smaller may be affected. Being engulfed causes a creature to take 2d6+12 acid damage. An engulfed creature keeps the grappled condition. An engulfed creature can try to cut its way free by dealing 18 or more points of damage with any light slashing or piercing weapon, or it can just try to escape the grapple. The Armor Class of the interior the snare is 13 while its exterior armor class is 21. If an engulfed creature cuts its way out, the snare is destroyed. If the engulfed creature escapes the grapple, success puts it back in the snare, where it may be snared or engulfed again. Hunt Spirit's Blessing (Su) The orc farhunter is blessed by a spirit of the hunt and carries some its essence. This grants the farhunter the following abilities: Attraction aura (50 ft.), elusive (75 ft.), infused weapons, poison, scent, snare and summon hounds. Infused Weapons (Su) Weapons an orc farhunter wields are considered to be magic for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. In addition, such weapons gain the ability to deliver the farhunter's poison on a successful attack. Poison (Ex) Snare or weapon—injury; save Fort DC 23; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d4 Con damage; cure 2 consecutive saves. Additionally, once per day the orc farhunter may summon a bank of poisonous fog as if using the cloudkill spell with a caster level of 11. Powerful Build (Ex) The physical stature of the orc farhunter lets him function in many ways as if he were one size category larger. Whenever the orc farhunter is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), he is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. An orc farhunter is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. An orc farhunter can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, their space and reach remain those of a creature of their actual size. These benefits stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. Snare (Su): As part of a full attack action, the orc farhunter may call upon the power of his patron spirit to ensnare his opponent. This is a melee attack which if successful, deals 2d8+6 damage and subjects the target to a grapple using the stats of the farhunter. Summon Hounds (Su): Once per day as a standard action, the orc harbinger may summon hounds to aid him. This summons 4 Cerberi to the farhunter's side. These hounds appear where the farhunter's designated within 50 ft of his space, act immediately and remain for 1 minute. EQUIPMENT +1 Steel Lamellar Armor Masterwork Buckler 2 Large Masterwork Estocs FEATS Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Estoc): You make attack rolls with the weapon normally. Improved Critical (Estoc): When using the weapon you selected, your threat range is doubled. Lightning Reflexes: You get a +2 bonus on all Reflex saving throws. Power Attack: You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Shield Focus: Increase the AC bonus granted by any shield you are using by 1. Unhindering Shield: You still gain a buckler’s bonus to AC even if you use your shield hand for some other purpose. When you wield a buckler, your shield hand is considered free for the purposes of casting spells, wielding weapons, and using any other abilities that require you to have a free hand or interact with your shield, such as the swashbuckler’s precise strike deed or the Weapon Finesse feat. Weapon Focus (Estoc): You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the selected weapon.